Welcome Home
by StrawberryPanda2
Summary: Tsukiko comes back to SeiReiTei after the events surrounding Aizen's betrayal and is expecting a loving welcome home from her husband... But the brainless man is more obsessed with the human boy!


**A/N: So, Tsukiko is another one of my OC. I actually plan on eventually posting her story, but I just wanted to write this oneshot so bad. For a bit of information, Tsukiko is from the 4****th**** division, but Unohana assigned her to specifically watch over the 11****th**** division. Kenpachi and her fell in love then got married. Voila! Zaraki, Tsukiko!**

Welcome Home

"You must be Kurosaki, Ichigo. I thought they were just joking when they said you have orange hair." Ichigo turned around to yell at whoever said that, but stopped short seeing as she looked so matter-of-fact. The speaker was shorter than Ichigo, and looked like she'd be barely taller than Rukia, but the teenage soul reaper wouldn't let her size fool him. Her uniform stated she was from the fourth division, but Ichigo was confused to see her in the eleventh division.

"Um, am I lost?" Blinking curiously, Tsukiko tried to figure out what the boy meant, realizing where he was coming from belatedly.

Laughing lightly, her face lifting into a smile that cleared up her expression immediately, Tsukiko patted the boy's arm. "No, no. You're not lost. Unless you weren't trying to get to the eleventh division?" Shaking his head vigorously, Ichigo absentmindedly let the woman lead him behind her as she walked. "Good. I thought so. Kenpachi told me you were strong. He seems to be quite enamored with you."

Confused, Ichigo stopped, the woman stopping as well when she realized he wasn't following. "You sound, uh, really familiar with him."

Shrugging, Tsukiko pulled at Ichigo's sleeve again, "Familiar enough I suppose. Come _along_. You wanted to see Kenpachi, no? You will, of course, have to wait until I've finished my business with him." Chuckling nervously, Ichigo didn't think Kenpachi would deal with her business until he got a fight out of Ichigo.

Tsukiko led the human boy to the eleventh division training grounds, finally, her eyes lighting up with malicious fire as soon as they set on Kenpachi. However, as soon as the giant captain of the eleventh division turned around, his eyes set on the orange-haired figure looming the shadow of the very short woman. His mistake.

Ikkaku and Yumichika were the first to notice Tsukiko was back and already getting angry at their captain. Rushing over, they tried to calm her down long enough to try to calm Kenpachi Zaraki down, but were failing so far. Yachiru, the lieutenant of the eleventh division, was the next to notice, and bounded over to her happily.

"Mama Kiko! Welcome back! You missed all the fun!" Eyebrow twitching, Tsukiko tried her best not to snap at the pink-haired bundle latched around her waist. The harder she tried, though, the more irritated she got. Out of all the people to notice her, the one that mattered wasn't amongst them. Yachiru pouting at the lack of response turned to the third and fifth seats of her division to abuse.

"That's it!" Kenpachi stopped chasing the teen immediately when he heard Tsukiko's fed-up yell. Realizing he wasn't being chased, Ichigo stopped running and watched curiously as Kenpachi grinned a… different grin? The large man turned slowly, his one uncovered eye setting on the short woman with short black hair.

"Tsukiko! You're back. You-"

"Should've been here? Missed all the fun?" Slowly, Kenpachi realized he was in the dog house and his smile began to droop. "I come back after a several month stint to see you… you… I was standing right in front of the boy! Right in front of him! And you didn't even see me! And you've been terrorizing the fourth division members again haven't you!" Trying to calm the ranting woman down, Kenpachi stepped forward, only to be frozen by the icy glare in her silver eyes. "Take one more step, and I will castrate you. As I was saying, I've only heard _bad_ news. None of you so much as had the grace to be affected by Ca-Aizen's betrayal, did you? SeiReiTei is tattered and in pieces, and all you fight-obsessed idiots did to help was _fight_. And lose! You should be-"

A butterfly fluttered gently in front of Tsukiko, making her cut herself short. Holding out a hand, Tsukiko listened to the message and scowled darkly, the expression looking exceedingly scary despite her beauty. "We'll finish this later. Eleventh division! Hollows have snuck into one of our training simulations. Do the only thing you're good at. Go!" The fight hungry soul reapers eagerly leapt at the chance to run away from Tsukiko's wrath and were gone in the blink of an eye. The only ones left were Kenpachi, Ichigo, Yachiru, and Tsukiko.

Glaring at Kenpachi, Tsukiko pointed in the direction of the Hollow attack. "You can at least sense them, right? Honestly, it's pa-"

Kenpachi cut off Tsukiko by pressing a thick hand to her mouth. Watching the scene, Ichigo almost laughed as the small woman seemed dwarfed by the captain. "We can talk later." Scowling even harsher, if that was possible, Tsukiko shunpo-ed away from him to stand right in front of Ichigo.

"From what I've heard, you could be of help, but you won't get there in time. Don't get sick." Before Ichigo could ask what Tsukiko meant, he was bent double over her shoulder being carried at unnatural speeds. One moment they were in the training grounds for the eleventh division, the next they were in the middle of a battle with Hollows.

Comfortable in this situation at least, Ichigo pulled Zangetsu from his shoulder, watching the small woman unsheathe her zanpakto as well. Kenpachi didn't arrive that much later, and all that was next was the battle. Although the Hollow were weak, there were a lot of them.

As the force drew thin, and the soul reapers were clearly winning, Ichigo started paying more attention to the woman. She had called on her shikai; two oddly shaped swords in either hand, the hilt wrapping around her knuckles with spikes she clearly knew how to use. Ichigo thought all forth division members were weak, but as the soul reaper landed a punch to a Hollow and it was blown to pieces, he re-assessed his opinion.

The Hollows defeated, the shinigami with any skill in kido began walking around and healing their comrades. Ichigo joined Kenpachi and Tsukiko at the side as Tsukiko directed everyone else instead of use her own kido abilities. "I would hate to fight her." Kenpachi grinned down at Ichigo, mischief in his eye.

"I wouldn't choose a weak woman." Confused, Ichigo didn't know what Kenpachi meant until the man picked Tsukiko up in his arms and kissed her full on the mouth. Ignoring the teen he wanted to fight, Kenpachi quickly reassured Tsukiko, "Welcome home. I missed you." Tsukiko looked like she was going to yell at first, but then she sighed and her face relaxed into a small smile.

"You saw a _teenage boy _before you saw your _wife_. There is _nothing_ you can say. You don't think you're _not_ sleeping outside on the ground, do you?" Ikkaku and Yumichika walked into the conversation just as Tsukiko sweetly put him down. Laughing, the bald soul reaper wasn't expecting Kenpachi's attack and so barely missed it. Ignoring her husband in favor of the crisis at hand, Tsukiko appeared as if she hadn't just had that moment with him.

Gaping, Ichigo was still just confused that the two were married. Eying the orangette, Tsukiko punched him lightly in the arm to get his attention. "Hey, I have to say, the rumors weren't false. You are pretty good in a fight. My name's Zaraki, Tsukiko. I'm Kenpachi's wife." Smiling at Ichigo, Tsukiko winked and pressed a finger to her lips showing the boy she was a playful person.

Turning to her husband, Tsukiko called out, "Nevermind, Kenpachi. I see why you like him so much. Maybe he'll take your place." Then Ichigo didn't think she was so funny as Kenpachi turned burning eyes onto him.

"Oi! Ichigo! What'd you do to my wife?" Running from the angry Kenpachi, Ichigo vowed to find some way to get back at her.

**A/N: Okay, that's it. What'd you think? Did you like? I really like Tsukiko. She's actually really evil, right? Run very fast, Ichi-berry. Ken-ken is crazy scary when he's jealous of someone touching his wifey. Reviews please. I want to get better at writing!**


End file.
